Warriors of Pandamonium
by Jake the Jolteon
Summary: Three warriors were earning money cleaning up the scourge, but when a guild offers them a chance to fight in the front lines. They except glad to finally get out of the frozen wasteland. Are they ready to fight against the cataclysm. Set during Cata.
1. Prologue

**I do not own or claim to own Warcraft. Blizzard does.**

* * *

*Garret's pov*

"Watch out behind you, Xantoina," I shouted.

She quickly turned around, bashing a ghoul with her shield, and slicing another with Ga'hoolian Blade. Miniarch swooped in and started to hack away at some ghouls behind me.

"Watch your own back, Garret," Miniarch shouted. "You can't move as fast as Xantoina." He sliced up three more ghouls and charged a skeletal knight.

I started to swing Damupe, my greatsword, against the approaching ghouls.

*Two hours later*

"Man is it just me, or are there less people sticking around to clean up the Scourge?" Miniarch asked while waiting on Xantoina to finish cooking.

"It's not just you," I answered, "people are leaving, but that just means those that stay get paid more."

"Dinners ready," Xantoina announced.

"What did you cook this time?" Miniarch asked. He stared at the pot with his mouth watering.

"I cooked the usual food I cook in this wasteland," Xantoina answered a little frustrated. "All we can cook with the money we're getting is spice bread, and herb baked eggs."

"Relax, I found a job that could give us enough money to fight against the Deathwing's minion's," I told her. "All we have to do is help some druid clear thousands of Scourge near the base of Icecrown Citadel."

"Are they going to help us, or just stand back healing?" Xantoina asked. "Because last time you found a well paying job, they left us and refused to pay when we found them."

"Yes, but that guy was trying to kill us to begin with," Miniarch stated. "All because you beat up him and his drunken friends. We have never met this guy, plus he's a druid. They don't usually go around killing random strangers on the same side."

"Not to mention we'll have him surrounded," I added.

"Okay enough talking about this," Miniarch said. "I'm hungry, and the food is getting colder by the second."

*Two days later*

We arrived at the rendezvous spot, and were being briefed on the mission. There was also two paladins, a warlock, and three hunters.

"Okay, listen up. The Scourge is almost defeated," announced the druid, "and the biggest group of scourge remaining is at the base of Icecrown Citadel. Since most of the guild is off fighting against Deathwing's forces, I have had to hire some help. Treat them like they were in the guild, and I'm sure they'll do the same. The plan is to have Evan use rain of fire to damage as many as possible as fast as possible. Then Lenora, Blood, and Grisil give cover fire for the warriors, and Gib to get to the ghouls. I'll stay back with range firing of spells and healing. Roghar you'll stick with melee fighting up close and healing them. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir," everyone said in near unison.

"Good, in one hour we'll attack, so get prepared.

"Garret, you didn't mention it was a guild group we were joining," Miniarch said.

"I didn't know," I said back. "By the way before the battle starts, do you think you could sharpen Damupe?"

"And Ga'hoolian blade?" Xantoina asked.

"After I sharpen my own weapons," Miniarch answered.

*One hour later*

"Everyone get in positions," ordered the druid.

* * *

**Review, and if you want some OC's to join pm me them with this information.**

**Name:**

**Class:**

**Specialization:**

**Weapon (Optional):**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I can never focus on one thing for to long. I finally got around to finishing this chapter.**

** Thanks DragonxMorning for pointing out the spelling errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

*Garret's pov*

"Charge" was shouted, and the ranged began firing on the scourge. Miniarch sped off towards the thousands of scourge awaiting us. When the rest of us got there he had already dispatched a pile of them, and was running around hacking many more apart. I swung Damage and took out three. Xantoina was blocking two and slicing another two. After dispatching ten more, I looked over and saw Gib fighting ten at once on a pile of them. Miniarch was nowhere to be found, and *thud* I turn towards the sound to see an abomination heading for me. Two ghouls got in my way, preventing me from getting ready to block the abomination's attack.

I swung my sword killed the two ghouls. The abomination swung it's cleaver at me, and I started to use the momentum of my previous attack to try and hit the abomination, but I'm not fast enough and I see the cleaver will hit me first. *Klink* I stare in shock as Miniarch blocks the cleaver with one sword and prepares to block the abomination's scythe.

"Quickly, use my back to get to it's head," he shouted as the abomination swung its scythe.

I used his back like he said, but got swatted away by its third arm. Miniarch was exposed, and had a skeletal knight approaching. I tossed my weapon, shattering the skeletal knight. I tried to get my weapon back when a ghoul attacked me from behind.

I struggled to get it off me, it jabbed its claws into me. I was tossed around, and the claws raked my back. "Aww," I screamed as the wound started to burn. It started to rip my arm off, but something hit it off of me. Looking around I saw a few ghouls getting shot by a few arrows, and Miniarch rushing towards me. Xantoina was already over to me, probably was the one that saved me.

"Garret, stay with us," she said before the blood loss caused me to faint.

*Three hours later*

*Miniarch's pov*

I sat there beside Garret while he lay in a hammock. Roghar walked into the tent with the druid I found out was named Imdreaded. "He'll survive, right?" I asked worried for my friend.

"For now he is stable, but he is infected with the plague. We need to get him to a priest that can cure him before he dies," Imdreaded said. "There's one in the guild, but she's near the front lines."

"Take us there," I demanded. "I won't let him die."

"I would, but you would be in danger there with your gear. I could take him there easily because we can protect one person, but it's a lot harder to protect multiple people that move around," explained Imdreaded.

I got furious that they thought we couldn't handle ourselves. "You wouldn't be protecting me or Xantoina," I said. "We can handle ourselves on the front lines The only reason I'm in Northrend is to protect Garret and Xantoina. My gear is made for the front lines and I made their gear to combat the Twilight cultist. We just never got enough money to leave Northrend."

"I know you can beat some of the weaker Twilight cultist, but on the front lines you couldn't," Imdreaded said, "Should just stay here till you get better gear."

I got up and walked out of the tent saying, "Make sure he survives. He's like a brother to me." I walked towards Xantoina who was sitting under a tree. "They're going to take Garret to a priest on the front lines but it is in an area far too dangerous for us. I'm planning on heading off to fight the weaker Twilight cultist. We have enough to board a ship and head to Stormwind, but from there we will have to see where we can go to be of help, but not get killed."

"What happens when they heal Garret? How will he find us?" she asked not wanting to abandon Garret.

"Relax, after we get situated near the front lines I'll track him down and bring him to where we are stationed," I reassured her, "but first if we leave now with the rest of them. We can get everything prepared, and I can repair Damupe."

"Do you promise you'll get him and bring him back safely?" Xantoina asked. "We're like family,and I want to see him safe again."

"I promise. Now get some rest, tomorrow we'll head to the alliance base and sail to Stormwind with this group of people," I said before heading towards my tent.

*The following day*

"Well, say goodbye to Northrend," I said as we left the port. "We won't be coming back ever again."

"But when we stop Deathwing from destroying the world, why not come back and finish off the scourge?" Xantoina asked.

"When Deathwing is defeated I plan on opening up a Blacksmith's shop, and I was hoping you and Garret would help me with it," I explained.

* * *

**Rate & Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own World of Warcraft, it's expansions, or any of its lore. Blizzard Inc. owns them.**


End file.
